When Life Gives you Lemons
by Dolly Doodle
Summary: After a bad break up, Muse explains to InuYasha that sometimes you've got to make due with the things life throws at you. A few drinks, a few friends, and a few lemons. What's this neko got up her sleeve? Inu/Kag Miro/San Sess/Rin Kou/Aya ON HOLD!
1. Bets and Spiced Drinks

Disclaimer: The only this I own is the plot and Muse, everything else isn't mine…sadly. Enjoy my new story!

Down at the tip of Nevada is a city called Las Vegas, the luxurious hotels, the gambling, and the clubs, all apart of the glittering Sin City. Down on the strip was a busy bar called "Demon Flame," and sitting at the bar was a young female neko demon, with elegantly cropped raven locks, silvery blue eyes, creamy completion, and a an hourglass figure. The neko sat on the stool in a knee length black sequenced dress with cap sleeves and circular neck, her long legs were crossed comfortably, and her black wedge clad feet tapped lightly to the beat of the song playing throughout the bar. Muse leaned casually against the counter, letting her elbows sit on the surface a pen sat in her clawed fingers. She watched with an amused interest as a certain half-demon fought with his long time girlfriend, as she silently adding more ink to the napkin below her as she gave another tally under the 'K' column.

"InuYasha, how dare you cheat on me with, that _slut_?" an outraged woman shrieked her grey eyes quickly losing their stoic "charm".

"Slut? I don't remember ever getting intimate with _you_!" A tally was added under the 'I' column, with a victorious smirk. "What's the score?" a dark haired, indigo eyed man asked with humor and curiosity ringing in his smooth voice, "Hey Miroku, Kikyo seems to be ahead by three." Utau informed him.

"Oh, what are you going on about, half-breed?" Kikyo sneered at the silver haired demon. "Oh, foul play!" Miroku called, "take a tally off for that." Muse wordlessly crossed out a tally under 'K'. Another dark haired man entered the scene, "those two at it again?" Miroku and Muse nodded, "what's the score so far?" the man asked, "Kikyo is ahead by two, she lost one for foul play." Muse relayed and Miroku turned to the newcomer, "feeling oh-so-confidant now Kouga?" The wolf demon growled, "mutt better step up his game!"

"I'm talking about walking in on your "meeting" with that bastard Naraku!" The half-demon growled, Kikyo's grey eyes widened and InuYasha leaned in closely, "oh yeah, I caught wind of that, the stench was all over the place." he rumbled, his golden eyes flickered with anger and betrayal.

"BONUS!" The trio sang as Muse added two tallies under 'I' coating the napkin with more blue ink as the fight continued. "Hey Kirara, grab me a cold one will ya?" The wolf demon called to the bar tender as she grabbed a bottle, "here Kouga, catch!" The blond called as she tossed a beer to the blue eyed man at the counter. "Score?" The bartender known as Kirara asked whipping her hands on her waste apron, "Tie" the trio replied.

"You know what InuYasha? We're through! I'm done overlooking your stupid, selfish needs!" Kikyo shot. "Oh, bonus point for ending the relationship," Miroku added as Muse gave two tallies to 'K' everyone's attention turned back to the couple. "You took the word's right outta my mouth," InuYasha bit out, showing his fangs. Holding his ground InuYasha watched Kikyo's retreating form, "Oh and by the way, I never slept with Kaguya, no matter what your precious little gossip girls tell you. I want your stuff out of my apartment by the time I get home, or I will personally throw it out the window." Kikyo blew steam as she heard these words leave his mouth so calmly, "who knows maybe you can move in with…what did you call him? 'Oh, Naru-baby!'" InuYasha mimicked her overheard moan, "I'm sure he'll have plenty of room for you, unless you plan on always fucking him in _my_ office." Kikyo was bright red from sheer embarrassment and stormed her way out of the bar. "And InuYasha wins the break-up by five points!" Muse announced waving the ink covered napkin in the air like a flag of victory as Miroku gave Kouga a high five, and Kirara announced that all drinks were on her tonight. Kouga and Miroku clinked their beers happily and Muse daintily sipped sparkling cider from a wine glass when the grumpy Hanyou dropped in on the scene, he walked up to the counter and slouched on the bar stool. The Neko got up, drink in hand and sat down one the vacant seat next to the hanyou, she wasn't worried about him noticing her presence, they met up here every night as a group anyway, she was practically expected. Without looking InuYasha recognized the scent of rosemary and campfires, he asked, "taking score again?" Muse slid the ink covered napkin in front of the half demon, "You won by five points." she informed him, he played with the napkin a tiny bit before he turned to face the girl head on, "why do you keep giving the napkins ink poisoning?" he asked smirking slightly, "hey I gotta' keep myself entertained somehow when Kinky-hoe is about," she elbowed the half demon playfully. He gave a deep sigh, "sorry about that." Muse's eyebrows lifted, 'he just apologized, yep he's depressed.' she took a mental note then called for Kirara. The pretty bartender turned her head, her gold colored locks, were cropped into a shaggy pixie. "We've got a salutation!" Muse jabbed her thumb in the direction of sulky silver haired man. Kirara nodded once, shooting some more daggers at a short haired man with laughing Indigo eyes, also known as, "Miroku!" Another dark haired man somewhat shouted, gaining Miroku's attention, "I believe you me five bucks," Ice blue eyes sparkled mischievously and he wore a fanged smirk, holding out a clawed hand. Miroku slouched and dug out a five dollar bill and grudgingly slapped in into the wolf demon's hand, "that's the third time this week!" Miroku mumbled to himself.

Muse rolled her silvery blue eyes and swayed her flurry raven colored tail in amused annoyance as Kirara set down a bright red concoction in front of InuYasha, "It's called 'Fire Rat' this baby will perk you right up." Kirara explained. InuYasha went for his wallet, "no, please, drinks are on me tonight." the blond neko winked at him, before strolling away, one of her two tails scooted a napkin over to her hand. InuYasha stared into the red abyss and gave it a whiff, before shrugging and proceeding to down the cocktail. The raven haired cat demon leaned on her right elbow on the table and turned to her friend, "you know what I think? You need to get yourself a new girl." She finished proudly, before InuYasha's golden eyes widened and he spewed the contents in his mouth, Muse's own eyes widened at the sight, "come on it wasn't that bad of an idea!" she argued, blowing a stray lock of raven colored bangs out of her face with a huff, her tail twitching in her hurt pride. InuYasha began panting with his tongue hanging outside his mouth, "It…wasn't…that," he sputtered and took a deep breath, "I…know why…they… call it…_Fire_ Rat now." The woman's brows furrowed for a second before they shot up and she exploded into a fit of giggles, "haha, Kirara was right it did perk you right up!"

A/N: Yay! Rated 'M' for future citrus and language (it feels weird even writing the words!) Now as you may have guessed Muse is my character, she is a neko (cat) demon. For future reference she and InuYasha are like siblings. I hate it when people use characters to hook up with already taken characters, (sorry for the hate! L) Now she is a full blooded demon. Alright Review please!


	2. Work days and calls

Disclaimer: Just because InuYasha sleeps in my guest room doesn't mean I own him, it means I have comfy beds! Enjoy my story!

It had been three days since InuYasha and Kikyo broke up. Muse tapped a clawed finger at her keyboard, waiting for the status report on her latest design. The neko leaned back in the chair, staring at the ceiling, reflecting that night and gave a tired sigh, for some reason whenever InuYasha was completely wasted, he felt it was necessary to turn to his K-9 instincts. When vale arrived he was already beginning to growl at anyone who was in a three foot radius, when the cherry red corvette pulled up, she tossed her friend unceremoniously in the back seat and shut the door closed, only to be met with big golden puppy dog eyes followed dejected whimpering. To anyone else that would have been the cutest and saddest thing ever, but this wasn't anyone else and so the raven haired neko's right eye gave an annoyed twitch and continued her way to the driver's seat. On the ride home the Hanyou began sticking his head out the window with his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth and barking at pedestrians. Luckily half way through the drive he had sobered up quite a bit and was calmly sitting in the back until they reached the house.

It had been three days and InuYasha still hadn't left the house let alone his room! Muse slammed her head into her cherry wood desk, "it's been three days!" she exasperated into the wood, "what's been three days?" the scent of vanilla and roses filled the room, Muse shifted her head so that her chin was resting on the desk. Muse met the eyes of her secretary stood in front of the desk, the young woman's raven waves pulled out of her face in the form of a simple bun on the crown of her head, her blue eyes lined in a fine black line, lashes painted black, and a coat of pink gloss graced her full lips. Muse leaned back in her chair so that her head was no longer a pillow, "since I've gotton a good night's sleep!" Muse bit out, the secretary giggled, "I hear ya, here I have the report for the newest design and here's your schedule for the day." the blue eyed woman chirped, "thanks Kagome, you're a life saver!" Muse beamed at the woman who was only a few months older than herself, Kagome smiled in return and smoothed out invisible wrinkles in her emerald green skirt and white blouse, "no problem boss, call me if you need anything." Kagome walked out of the spacious office. A ring filled the office and the cat demon pressed the speaker button on the desk phone, "hello This is Musett Richly, how may I help you?" she greeted and began typing on her computer again, "Muse?" The neko froze, _'oh my Celestia.' _

A/N: Short Chapter and it's more a Lead up than anything, like an extra! Any-dang-way here's my update, also 'The Lost Princess' will be updated shortly, I'm working on the story I promise!


	3. Yasha get up!

Disclaimer: …seriously? I don't Own InuYasha or the characters, just Muse!

_Flashback_

Miroku, Kouga, and InuYasha all sat in a spacious living room on a comfy leather couch. Kouga was flipping through channels, Miroku flipping through magazines, and InuYasha flipping off the world. Muse was somewhere rummaging in the kitchen and told the boys to not let InuYasha crawl back into the guest bed or any bed in her house, no matter what! It had taken a lot to get him out of the room and they were _not_ going to go through that again!

_A sliver haired half demon lay curled up on the soft mattress of memory foam, in a nest of pillows. The natural light was blocked by thick drapes and all the man made light was off, the room was dark and qui- "InuYasha get your lazy butt out of bed!" Said demon simply ignored the loud entrance into his dark sanctuary. _

_The blue eyed cat demon was in no mood though to simply be ignored, "you've been moping in _my _house for six days, I'm sick of the moping about, it's not like you, now get up!" No response. With a growl of annoyance the female quietly padded across the room and threw open the drapes. Natural light from the noon sun flooded the room, nearly blinding InuYasha, who hissed as though he had been burned and covered his head with the thick scarlet comforter. _

_Muse watched this and her raven tail twitched in the cat demon's growing agitation, she quickly left the room. The half demon smirked confidently and snuggled back into bed, once comfortable his ear twitched and picked up muffled voices, 'at least she shut the door on the way out.' with a light chuckle he drifted back into sweet painless bliss…why was it suddenly cold? A clawed hand searched the queen mattress in hope of clutching the missing covers, he opened a golden eye to see a seething cat demon clutching a scarlet comforter. _

"_Just leave me alone!" he growled, "Oh I'll leave you alone." he dared to hope, "when you get out of bed!" she yelled. The stubborn dog still refused to budge, the next thing he knew, he was missing his head rest. The hanyou was cold, pillow-less, and it was really bright, plus the flaming cat demon in the room didn't help the dark, melancholy feeling the room once possessed. "InuYasha. You. Get. Off. That. Bed. NOW." Muse demanded through clenched teeth and bared fangs, "or so help me I will not only get rid of all the ramen in my household, but I will raid your pantry and burn your two years supply of the stuff!" The hanyou sat up in a second, glaring at the girl, "you wouldn't dare!" her full pink lips tilted upward, "don't tempt me Yasha." she threatened in a bitter sweet voice. Golden eyes widened in worry and he shot out of the room and obediently sat on the couch, "should've tried that sooner," the neko sighed._

The hanyou just wanted to drown in a few bottles of whiskey and get wasted, but of course he was at Muse's house and she didn't carry alcohol, damn. So he sat sulking and clutching a furry pillow, while his buddies made sure he didn't slink off. The loud and sudden sound of glass hitting wood, caused the trio to jump and look at the smirking cat demon with silvery blue eyes sparkling, promising trouble, who had a clawed hand on a clear jar full of bright red liquid, "you boys ever heard of a sugar high?"

Author's Note

_I will not be able to upload chapters for a few days and I've worked on both of my stories that chapters aren't finished yet, but I figured I would you know ahead of time, because you're so awesome! Thank you for your support and I'm glad you're enjoying my stories. __J_


	4. Cherry Shots and Sugar Highs

Thank you, twistedheart27 and TheRealInuyasha for your reviews!

Disclaimer: …you know what? You already know I don't own InuYasha, so on with the story!

Cherry shots and Sugar highs

The trio of men all raised a brow, much to the cat demons delight. "So you've never heard of a sugar high?" her smirk could almost put InuYasha's to shame, "It's not that, I just thought kids were the only ones who could get sugar highs," the wolf demon explained. Blue eyes only brightened, "well boys it's time to expand you horizons!" Muse chirped, "now who thinks they can down five shots of this stuff?" The cat demon challenged, they looked at one another before smirking widely "you're on!"

Some time after the maraschino cherry juice shots and after they downed an entire bag of pixie sticks, the group decided that they needed a chocolate fountain, helium balloons, music, and drinks. So no one is quite sure when all the people started showing up, but there was now a huge party going on in Muse's backyard. A blond neko approached the D.J. stand, "hey Muse, since when did you plan this?" The D.J. slid off pink sunglasses to look at Kirara, "no clue!" She responded, "but it all started with a mad sugar high!" Kirara rolled her auburn eyes and pulled a pretty brunette with almond magenta eyes by the arm, "well anyway this is my long time friend and roommate Sango," she gestured to said, woman. Muse smiled warmly and reached a hand down to shake hers and noted the strong grip, "pleasure to meet you Sango," Sango smiled in return, "likewise," Kirara then gestured to a familiar looking woman with long wavy terraces and bright blue eyes. Before Kirara could introduce her Muse spoke up, "Hi Kagome, I didn't know you were friends with Kirara as well," Muse continued casually, Kagome was surprised to see her boss hosting a wild party to say the least, "H-Hi Ms. Richly, " Kagome began in a shell chocked tone, "no need for formalities Kagome, you are my guest, plus you're older than me anyways!" Muse chirped at the miko and noticed another girl in Kirara's party, "another roommate of Kirara's no doubt, Muse," the raven haired neko held out her hand in a warm greeting that reached her eyes, "Ayame," the red headed wolf replied, "well we're lacking in the alcohol department, but so far no one had complained about it. There's drinks and other sugary goods at the table back there, so have fun ladies!" Muse placed her glasses over her blue eyes and resumed her D.J. duties.

Somewhere on the other side of the yard, Miroku and Kouga were lounging in patio chairs, "where did all these people come from?" the wolf demon asked, Miroku shrugged, "dunno, but some people just started showing up." Apparently the sugar had a stronger effect on them then they realized, because _someone_ had posted on Facebook that there was a party and gave everyone directions! The dark haired Letcher allowed his eyes to grace some of the female's who walked in to the party, until one in particular caught his eyes and he quickly grabbed the wolf demons arm, "Kouga, look who just entered the scene!" Kouga's ice blue eyes followed to where his friend's finger pointed, when they reached their destination, they widened, "you've got to be kidding me, when did _she_ get here?" Kouga groaned and slumped in the patio chair, "wanna bet he'll get back with her?" Miroku challenged raising a thin brow, Kouga smirked, "okay letch, but if I win, then I get to throw you in the pool!" The men grinned widely and shook hands, "Deal!"

A/N: Oh me, oh my, who just walked in? Anyways, Here's another chapter of this fun story, yay! 'The Lost Princess' won't be updated for a while, sorry, but I promise to finish it, ciao!


	5. The Devil wears Prada?

Disclaimer: I don't Own InuYasha or the characters, just Muse!

_Flashback_

The Devil Does Wear Prada

InuYasha POV

The people filled yard was alive with music, I'm not really sure when people started showing up, but I'm sure that doesn't matter now, but I did make a mental note that taking five shots of liquid that has corn syrup listed three times, isn't the brightest idea in the world. At least I was having a good time now, I don't like being a grump and Muse has hated it since we were kids, but it's like a reflex, I can't really help it.

I looked over at the patio to see Miroku and Kouga shake hands, 'another bet made no doubt', I shook my head, Miroku had won a series of bets that evening (guess who won the cherry shot bet?) and was trying to long his luck would last. I continued sipping my dr. pepper, "Hey Yashie," 'oh dear lord', I looked up to see the grey eyed devil herself and she was even wearing prada!

***Third Person POV***

InuYasha eyed the woman in front of him warily, "what do you want _Kikyo_?" he spat out, his golden eyes narrowed threateningly. Kikyo placed her hands behind her back in a seemingly innocent manner, causing her already fairly exposed breasts to stick out, InuYasha wrinkled his nose at the sight, "I missed you, boo-boo," the dark haired devil pouted, 'ugh her pet names are pathetic!' The silver haired hanyou flinched as though the name were venomous, which in his companion's eyes they were, he was only now feeling the sting.

InuYasha got up calmly, prepared to walk away from the devil, when small arms wrapped around his waist, the hanyou was quickly loosing his patience. Something soft was pressing up against his back, "you know we could always change the 'not intimate' part, I'm sure you're better thank Naraku," Kikyo purred against his neck, pressing herself tighter against him as a hand slithered down and brushed his manhood. A hiss of air passed through bared teeth, but not of pleasure, as Kikyo had hoped, no it was a hiss of fury! The hanyou escaped the temptress' hold and was so blinded by fury, he failed to notice the audience and lack of music, "how dare you!" he bellowed causing a flinch from the woman, "how dare you touch me like that!" the party was silent, "since you seem so eager, I'll tell you why I never had sex with you, Because not even my demon blood, the blood you despise, would allow me to mate myself with a hoar like you!" InuYasha growled, but Kikyo didn't take the hint, "maybe you should ignore it and take the only thing your _half-demon_ ass could get!" The audience gasped and waited. Said half-demon only smiled, "you know what Kikyo?" he asked huskily, suddenly only inches from her face, "I think you need to cool off." Before the devil could blink she had been scooped up and thrown, with a startled shriek she landed in the pool with a large splash.

The short lived silence was broken by an ecstatic cheer, followed by full out applause, when Kikyo surfaced, she looked a bit like a drowned raccoon and with the sliver of dignity she had left, marched out of the pool. "You stupid _half-breed_!" she shrieked, Muse took this opportunity to cut in, "yeah, yeah, just shut the door on your way out, Kinky-Hoe!" The crowd laughed again and began singing along with the song that now played throughout the yard, "na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, hey, hey, hey, Goodbye!" The crowd snapped and clapped, but were suddenly intrigued by the sudden cries of "no, no, no!" and the sight of a rather eager wolf demon running forward with a rather squirmy dark haired human slung over his shoulder, "too bad you lost the bet!" Kouga tossed a panicked Miroku unceremoniously into the air, the man landed with a huge splash, that sprayed the already hysterical partiers that stood close to the pool. A soaking wet Miroku stepped out of the pool and stood in front of the laughing wolf demon, "now I'd like to give my congratulations on winning," the wolf demons face fell as he took in the man's evil smirk and open arms, "now, now Miroku we had a deal." he backed away slowly, "but we're still friends, now come here!" Miroku chased after than panicked demon, and the crowd held onto their stomachs as they continued to laugh at the men's antics. InuYasha laughed, finally understanding what the bet was, "way-to-go little brother," the shocked hanyou turned to see a tall sliver haired demon smiling proudly at him, "Sesshomaru, what hell are you doing here?" The older demon smirked, "Miroku posted on Facebook that there was a party at Muse's house, so I was curious and clearly showed up at the right time." InuYasha smiled in return, he was proud of himself too, "so that's where these people came from!" The brothers turned to see a wide blue eyed cat demon, but before anyone could say anymore they where sprayed with water, apparently Miroku had finally managed to tackle Kouga into the pool, "Miroku I swear, if there are any damages to my house, you're paying for it!" A laughing Muse threatened as the troublesome duo surfaced.

A/N: WOOT! That was a fun chapter! But seriously if there are any damages Miroku's paying! (Damn!) Major Kikyo bashing and we met Sesshomaru! So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ja ne!


	6. Streamers and Roses

Disclaimer: I don't Own InuYasha or Last Friday night, just Muse!

_**Song **_

Streamers and Roses

Muse stirred as the radio turned on, opening tired silvery blue eyes in an attempt to get her bearings, the clock read 8:30 am, a sigh escaped her lips as she slid out of bed. Grabbing a bottle of water and chugging, she made her way to the bathroom. The song 'Last Friday Night' came on as the cat demon applied some demon strength toothpaste onto a magenta brush. She brushed and walked out to see four male figures strewn about the family room along with multicolored balloons and streamers.

_**There's a stranger in my bed**_

_**There's a pounding in my head**_

_**Glitter all over the room **_

_**Pink Flamingos in the Pool**_

Muse hummed to the song and peeked out the window, "good everyone cleared out, but when did we get the pool toys out?" She shrugged it off and went to go get dressed.

_**I smell like a mini-bar**_

_**DJ's passed out in the yard**_

_**Barbie's on the Barbeque**_

_**Is this a hickey or a bruise?**_

A ding set off and the cat demon opened up her inbox, a colleague of pictures from the party decorated her screen and she smirked triumphantly, at the pictures of the men sleeping in her family room, In a sugar crazed state.

_**Pictures from last night**_

_**Ended up online**_

_**I'm screwed!**_

_**Oh well,**_

"Miroku's screwed if anything is damaged! With his luck, he'll have moths residing in his pockets soon." The raven haired demon sighed shaking her head with a grin. She hummed to the song before laughing, "the story of my life." she mused. (no pun intended!)

_**It's a blacked out blur **_

_**but I'm pretty sure it ruled**_

_**Damn!**_

_**Last Friday night!**_

Muse was full out singing to the song now, shamelessly prancing around the house. The men groaned at the noise, it wasn't that she sounded bad, in fact she had a beautiful voice, but they were all suffering from a sugar hangover and though it wasn't as bad as an alcohol hangover, they still had had a headache and super dry throats.

_**Yeah we danced on tabletops **_

_**And we took to many shots**_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot**_

_**Last Friday night!**_

Down at the door, the cat demon extracted four water bottles and set them on the counter when the doorbell rang. When Muse opened the door, her vision was full of white roses, "for you ma'am!" The cheery blond mail…woman chirped, "thank you Derpy!" Muse smiled brightly, taking the pen and scribbling her signature, as the mail-woman left, She the beautiful flowers in and setting them on the counter. Grabbing the forgotten bottles, she trekked back up the stairs.

_**Trying to connect the dots**_

_**Don't know what to tell my boss**_

_**Think the city towed my car**_

_**Chandelier is on the floor**_

She was singing again and was greeted with moans and groans, "Good morning boy's!" They blinked from the couches and chairs as she tossed bottles to them all bottles of water, "these will help that dry sensation." InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other, "someone's in a chipper mood." InuYasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the cat demon, "and you should be too, after that awesome toss you gave Kikyo and the whole thing was video tapped!" Sesshomaru had suddenly recovered, downing half the bottle of water and was tapping at his laptop wanting to relive the moment of awesomeness. Kouga watched over Sesshomaru's shoulder, "ha! They even got me tossing Miroku into the pool!" Miroku sighed while the trio laughed.

_**Last Friday night!**_

_**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**_

_**And got kicked out of the bars**_

_**So we hit the boulevards **_

"now up and at-em, you've got quite the mess on your hands boys." Muse sang as she stepped out into the room, she sported a black and white lacy shirt, a black shirt that hit just above the knee, black wedges, and sliver draped her neck and dangled from her pointed ears, She grabbed her white leather coat and slipped her phone into her skirt pocket. Before they could protest, Muse had shut the front door with her on the other side, the air current caught a note that dangled from the crystal vase that read, _"Brunch?"_

"Isn't this song ironic?" Miroku asked, now listening to the song now playing over the radio, they nodded and laughed again as InuYasha pulled some streamers out of his hair

_**We went streaking in the park**_

_**Skinny dipping in the dark**_

_**Then had a ménage a trios**_

_**Last Friday Night!**_

The room went deathly silent. Kouga cleared his throat ," um…Sesshomaru?-"

"Forget it, I don't care how much you pay me, if you wanna know, you're looking it up yourselves!"

A/N: Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa! I had to do it! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and P.S. I know I skipped parts in the song, but that was so you knew time passed, because this wasn't a song fic, the song was on the radio. Thank you my beautiful readers and don't worry, you'll get some couple action soon, just hang tight!


	7. Daring Feats and Sugar craze round 2

Disclaimer: Does anyone who writes these own InuYasha? No, because then they would be actual episodes! Enjoy!

Daring Feats and Sugar Craze round 2

The house was clean and free of party evidence. Luckily for Miroku, Muse's lovely home hadn't been damaged, at all. Now they all gathered around the abandoned lap top, they all eyed it cautiously as though it would come to life any second and go on a murdering rampage. The Google page was open, the cursor blinking impatiently, waiting to be used.

Silence.

"How would we even look this up?" Kouga asked, "I feel like a kid playing Bloody Mary!" Miroku whined, InuYasha was silent for a while, before typing, "threesome at Party" into the search bar and slowly moved the arrow to click search. Thousands of articles, pictures, WebPages, blogs, and the dreaded videos. The trio leaned in and clicked one of the videos, masculine moans and grunts greeted their ears, InuYasha had fled the scene after getting an eye full of the questionable "activity" being played out by people that kind of resembled them. In the kitchen with a jar of bright red liquid, the hanyou proceeded to down sugary contents, praying that it would work it's magic again so he wouldn't care that he did an incredibly gay thing! Sesshomaru was never going to let him live this down, his successful life was over! After the fifth round of cherry juice shots he heard, "oh, it's okay it's not us!" Miroku called calmly, "wha-?" and then the sugar kicked in full force.

Muse was practically singing as she skipped into her house, her good mood was seeping out of her pours, it helped that her house was clear of the party last night. Muse entered her kitchen to find an empty jar of maraschino cherry juice, a shot glass, and a loopy InuYasha. He was currently face down on the counter, but his ears were swiveling and twitching…blue eyes watched the ears dance and slowly reaching out a hand to bat at the appendages, her tail twitching in anticipation, so close and-"Wheeee!"

"GAH!" being a cat Muse leapt a few feet back at the sudden vertical Hanyou, who now looked as though he were announcing a touch down. "Heya Kitty!" InuYasha chuckled, "Kitty?" Muse rose a delicate brow, "you sometimes it's hard to believe we're related," the hanyou drabbled, lids slid over blue eyes as an annoyed mask, "that's because we're _not_ related. Have you been raiding my sugar stack?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips and eyed the loopy silver dog, "maybe," he answered golden eyes looking anywhere but her, the cat demon pinched the bridge of her nose, "Sesshomaru!" she called and the older demon waltzed in, "why is your brother acting like a complete retard and downing the last of the cherry juice?" She asked, her hand still firmly on the bridge of her nose. The older demon shrugged, "I guess they took that song to heart and let curiosity get the best of them." The demon exited the room with a smirk so large, the corners of his mouth almost brushed the magenta stripes on his cheeks. The cat demon's brow knitted together in confusion, before it hit her, "oh Luna, you three are insane! I wonder why I even let you in here sometimes!" With that the she demon stormed off.

A*B*C*D*E*F*G*H*I*J*K*L*M*N*O*P*Q*R*S*T*U*V*W*X*Y*Z

A/N: Another chapter down! WOOT! Don't worry this story will actually get somewhere, don't fret. The next chapter will move things along, so thank you for reading and remember, with every review comes a better chapter! Ja ne!


	8. Let's make a date!

Disclaimer: …do I need to tell you? Enjoy!

Let's Make a Date!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the <em>'Demon Flame' <em>four friends sat at a booth with drinks in hand. "Muse, you were right," InuYasha began, setting down his drink on the table, "I know…what was I right about?" Muse asked suddenly halting mid sip to think, "the dating thing, I need to go out and find a girl!" Kouga raised a brow, "who are you and what have you done with the mutt?" Miroku simply watched a set of legs stroll by. Kouga gave the lecher a good elbow in the side, "what?" he muttered as though he'd just woken up, the cat demon rolled her eyes, "get your brain out of your penis and focus on the matter at hand!" She snapped and brought her attention back to InuYasha, "anyone in mind?" The hanyou nodded, "actually she's waiting for me right over there," he pointed smugly at a slender and tanned blond, sporting an incredibly low cut grey dress, that exposed quite a bit of cleavage and barley covered her panties. Long tanned legs where left exposed and silver stilettos graced her feet. "Dear God! You're an emotional wreak for a week and you manage to hook up with that hot piece of ass?" Miroku gapped and Muse threw an assortment of sugar packets at him, "what did I just say? Keep it in your pants!" The woman slouched back and crossed her arms, "just because I know what goes on in there, doesn't mean I wanna hear about it!" she blew a lock of raven hair out of her face in a huff. Kouga eyed the unfamiliar girl warily, "it's a blond Kikyo," he muttered disapprovingly under his breath, he should have known the mutt wouldn't get over that bitch so easily.

The hanyou whined and dinned with the blond Kikyo for over an hour. Kouga watched wearily, Miroku watched cocktail waitresses, and Muse watched her pen scribble on a napkin. The indigo eyed man noticed the pen dance then and raised a brow, "are you taking score already?" he asked and Muse shook her head, "I'm taking notes." she explained and continued her tedious note taking. The group watched the date a while longer, "there's no way those are real," Kouga determined and Miroku whimpered sadly, another packet of sugar hit the back of his head.

"I still can't believe my boss threw that party last weekend!" A raven haired girl shook her head, the brunette seated next to her simply laughed, "and what a party it was!" A red headed wolf demon nodded in agreement, "if you guys ever have an office party, take me with you! I haven't laughed that hard in ages!" The girls laughed at the memory, "did you see that girl's face when she was tossed into the pool?" Kagome giggled, "did you see when that wolf demon threw that guy into the pool?" Ayame asked through tears of laughter, "did you see when they both fell in?" Sango added, magenta eyes glittering with laughter. "What the heck did I miss?" the trio turned to see a petite woman with long mocha locks, heart shaped face, pouty pink lips, and big chocolate eyes, "Rin, you're back!" Kagome chirped, "we've got to fill you in!" Ayame exasperated.

When the story was done Rin was also laughing, but she nearly burst when they showed her the published videos of the party, "remind me why, whenever I leave town something awesome happens?" She complained, "don't worry, I think a girls night is in order!" They all nodded eagerly and their own party was being put into action.

* * *

><p>AN: Behold, the shaping of the Plot! *angels sing* anyway, I'm still working on "the lost princess" I've hit a bit of a block on that story, but I promise to finish it! Thank you my readers, reviews are always appreciated I'd like some more please, don't make me beg! Ja ne!


	9. Miracles Do Happen

Disclaimer: …do I need to tell you? Enjoy!

Miracles Do Happen

"I just don't get it!" InuYasha muttered and played the loose tie around his neck as he sat in Muse's studio, "I've dated a new girl everyday this month and I'm still looking! What am I doing wrong?"

The cat demon halted her work, putting the used paintbrush into a cup of water gingerly and wiping her hands on her white V-neck shirt that had multiple colors of paint scattered about it. Without a word she began rummaging through her desk at the far corner of the room, her blue eyes lit up as she pulled out a red notebook, she opened it and flipped through the pages, she found what she was looking for and began walking up to the half demon, "this," she gestured to the book, "is the book of profiles." she laid the notebook on the coffee table, in front of the stool where InuYasha currently lounged. "This is your chapter," she explained pointing to the page that read 'InuYasha' in bold letters at the top. The half demon scanned the page with golden eyes before looking up and raising a brow, "why do you have this?" he asked, Muse shrugged, "it's a good reference, Kouga, Miroku and Sesshomaru are in there as well. I think it's safe to say that I was really bored and super observant one day."

Muse then pointed out a series of napkins tucked in a pocket on the page, "these are all the things that your dates did that irritate you to no end." InuYasha eyed the napkins and few pages of writing and his dark brows disappeared into his bangs, "so basically what is the diagnosis doc?" he asked, his golden eyes now looking at the cat demon, "from what I gather, need to stop dating girls with Kikyo traits." Muse stated matter-of-factly, "all the girls you've gone out with so far are either incredibly kinky or complete whores!" InuYasha let this information sink in, "so, you're saying I didn't do anything wrong?" he asked in a surprised tone, "no, but I think you're looking in the wrong places." InuYasha sighed, "this has been one hell of a month." the silver haired man rubbed his temples, Muse smiled, "but you'll pull through."

"Alright, now where are headed?" Kagome asked her friends while carrying four shopping bags filled with their goodies from town square, "Home, then we have to get ready!" Ayame explained, her green eyes glittering with excitement, "Okay but where are going that we need to 'get ready' for?" Kagome asked, still at a loss, "where're going to the club/bar demon flame!" Rin explained, "Kirara works there, so we figured we'd spend girls night there!" Sango added, "where was _I_ when this was planned?" Kagome asked shaking her head, the three others looked at each other before responding, "Work" in unison. Kagome sighed, "well it's probably a good idea that we having out get together tonight, I'm assisting my boss with a gallery opening and the stress of meeting her deadline is making us both panic!" The raven haired girl explained, pinching the bridge of her nose, "that massage though really helped," she added when they reached the parking lot. The girl's placed their bags into the trunk of Rin's yellow Volkswagen beetle, "alright, who is prepared for maximum levels of fun?" Ayame punched the air in her enthusiasm, the girls cheered also and sped their way home.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" InuYasha slammed his head onto the table, the remaining four watched the half demon waiting for him to continue, "it's like every couple is mocking me!" He growled into wood. Miroku leaned into his friend and wrapped his arm around InuYasha's shoulders, "don't worry, I know exactly how to get a girl-"

"To bed." Sesshomaru finished and rolled his golden eyes, Muse nodded, "yeah, Miroku you're pretty much useless when it comes to relationship advice, unless it's seducing." Kouga nodded in agreement. Miroku's hand shot up, covering his heart, "you all wound me!" he whined in mock hurt, the three demons simply gave him an annoyed stare until his arm slipped off of the half demon. "At this point it'll take a miracle to get the mutt out of this state!" Kouga sighed and began downing his drink, "I agree with the wolf, My little brother is stubborn, and in this fix, it'll be awhile before he resurfaces," Sesshomaru added, placing his drink to his lips.

Muse sighed in defeat and rested her head into the palm of her hand, staring blankly at the entrance of 'Demon Flame'. When the thick black door opened the cat demon shot up, her blue eyes analyzed the four women who walked in the door, and a smile pulled at her lips, "Gentlemen, I believe our miracle has just arrived!" The males looked at her suspiciously and began to follow her eyes, but her gaze dropped down before they reached their destination, "Oh man, I gotta go boys, I've got a date," InuYasha's head snapped up, "WHAT?" he bellowed, Muse rolled her eyes, "don't worry _dad_, I'll be home before midnight," the hanyou watched her gather her things quickly, "I think I'd qualify better for your dad," he muttered, "say's the guy who tried to convince me to take vodka shots! Do you even know what vodka is? It's rotten potatoes!" InuYasha waved off her accusation, "Feh, fine just go already!" Muse beamed and said her goodbyes, before leaving.

Kouga leaned over to Sesshomaru and whispered, "what do you think she meant by 'our miracle just arrived' Fluffy?" Said demon turned, "first off, don't call me 'Fluffy' and second, I've known that girl almost her whole and life and even I don't have a clue!" The males decided to just continue drinking their drinks and interrogate her later.

A/N: Wow, took forever to get this chapter up! The plot is knocking at the door now, sorry I'm drawing it our so much. Anyway I've got a new story in the works and I PROMIS to have 'The Lost Princess' chapter(s) up soon. Reviews are appreciated!


	10. First Impressions are usually wrong

Disclaimer: …do I need to tell you? Enjoy!

First Impressions are almost always…wrong

* * *

><p>"Hey Kagome!" The raven haired beauty turned to see none other than, "Ms. Richly?" she asked nervously, blinking at the sudden presence of the very person who pays her bills. Said person smiled brightly, "please Kagome, call me Muse. You went to a party at my house and now I see you at the bar, we're practically bosom buddies! Not to mention I'm only <em>slightly <em>older than you." Kagome nodded and couldn't help the bit of a smile that pulled at her lips, her boss was quite the character. "Kagome work seems to be following you," Ayame teased with a toothy grin, "hello again ms. Muse!" Sango joined in. "Happy to see you both again!" Muse greeted back. The cat demon noticed an unfamiliar face in the crowd, "and who is this?" Kagome looked back and grabbed the bubbly brunette, "this is my older sister Rin." Kagome explained, "Rin this is my boss, Muse." Rin smiled brightly and held out a delicate hand, "pleasure to meet you," Muse took the hand, "and you Rin." Then an almost devious plan popped into Muse's head, "Oh my, I should get going, I'll see you all soon. Until then ladies!" Almost as suddenly as she appeared, Muse vanished into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em>, InuYasha, just this one time!" InuYasha simply shook his head, "but you love bossing people around!" Muse was practically draped across the back of the couch, "I said it once and I'll say it again, no!" InuYasha's arms were crossed and he was wedged into the farthest corner of the couch, "but _why_?" Muse whined, "I rarely ask anything of you and now you're turning down an opportunity to do what you love?" InuYasha avoided her eyes like they were the pelage, "first of all I take offense to that and second I have a date the same time you want me to go." Muse sprung off the back of the couch and met the hanyou face to face, "No! I forbid it! You are going to go to my office and fill in for me for three days or so help me I will burn all your ramen!"

"What the hell Muse! Why do you always attack my poor ramen?" InuYasha finally turned to the girl in front of him, "because it's your weak point and I need a vacation!"

"I-you know what? Fuck it. Fine, I'll fill in for you this one time!" A smile lit up Muse's face and she tackled her brother figure in an awkward hug, "you're the best-not-blood-brother ever! Thank you!" With that Muse scurried off to pack her bags, leaving InuYasha with his thoughts, "oh man what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me Muse?" said woman looked up to see her secretary, "Hi Kagome, come on in and pull up a chair," The secretary nodded and sat down in the chair that was offered. Smoothing out her pencil skirt she looked up, "you wanted to see me?" Her boss nodded, "yes, I wanted to let you know that I'll be taking a mini vacation starting Thursday and I'll be back on Monday." Muse began organizing her things again and putting little sticky notes all over the place, "wait, that's three days! Who am I going to find to fill in for you?" Kagome asked, panic evident in her voice.<p>

"Don't fret my dear, I've got it all sorted out. My fill in is someone I've know since I was little and besides being a little hard headed, I trust him. Now you know how I do things around here and I've made notes for him to follow. If he gives you any trouble you call me and I'll help you out." Muse winked and stacked some more papers together neatly. "Oh and why don't you go home early?" Kagome blinked in surprise, "huh?"

"Yeah, you've already done your job here and I don't want you playing solitaire until lock up again." Kagome blushed at the memory and stood up, "well then, thank you and have a safe vacation."

"Yes, yes now shoo." Kagome laughed a little as she strolled back to her desk, gathering her purse and jacket and began making her way out the door, when she bumped into what felt like a brick wall, "watch it!" the wall snapped in a rough tone, "sorry, I'm just trying to get out!" Kagome muttered nervously, "Feh, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"What?" Kagome cried indignantly, "I didn't walk into you on purpose you jerk!" With that she proceeded to stomp out of the office. The offending wall stared after in in curiosity, "InuYasha there you are!" he turned to see Muse walk out of her office, "I'm glad you got here today, now you know where the office is, thanks again for filling in."

InuYasha nodded, but his mind was elsewhere, "yeah, no problem."

* * *

><p>AN: I am soo sorry guys, I was having a bit of writers block on how to proceed. I've wrote chapters for this story that are father in, I think you'll love it. Again, thank you for reading and remember to review!


	11. The Office of Hell! Prologue?

Disclaimer: …do I need to tell you? Enjoy!

The Office of Hell…Prologue?

Plopping down in the leather chair InuYasha took in the room around him. It was a fairly large office, cherry wood cabinets lined the top half wall behind him, the matching desk stood proudly in front of him, making sharp turns into the wall and sliding under the cabinets behind. Under further inspection he discovered trays filled with blue prints, some semi filled shelves, and a lonely mini fridge, he would soon give it some comfort later.

Muse stood in front of the desk, since she had given him very brief a rundown of a typical workday.

"So do you have any questions?"

Looking around the inu-hanyou discovered a desk right outside the office door that was closer than the others, "who's desk is that out there?" following the clawed finger Muse found herself looking at Kagome's desk, "that's my secretary's desk." Muse answered lightly, "I've got a secretary!?" His golden eyes lit up like he had just been offered a months supply of ramen. Rolling her stormy eyes Muse jested, "for someone who carries hundreds in his wallet you sure are excited about someone who tells you what to do all day." InuYasha leaned back into the leather chair confidently "I'm actually more excited to see what hotness types your e-mails all day."

Sighing dramatically Muse leaned against her desk, "you sound like Miroku and how do you know that my secretary is a woman? I could have hired a guy for all you know."

Shaking his head InuYasha replied, "Nope, Fluffy has spoken to your secretary, definitely a woman. A very sexy sounding woman."

"Seduce my secretary and you die." Muse warned, "are you that protective of her?" he asked raising a dark brow, "I never said _I_ would kill you. If you try to seduce her, _she_ will kill you. I'd watch yourself there pup." Feeling an icy chill run up his spine InuYasha shivered, "she's that reserved huh?" He asked, swallowing thickly, "That'll be a nice change for you, huh?" Muse muttered, knowing his sensitive ears would pick it up. Crossing his strong arms the inu-hanyou gave a huff, "I resent that." The cat demon raised her brows in mild amusement while she walked over to the desk and leaned close, "well it wasn't meant to be a complement dear." She said patronizingly and flicked his nose a little harder than necessary, but only by a bit.

The silver haired demon swatted at her hand, "I don't need your permission in my love life, _little_ sis." Rolling her eyes once again Muse stood up straight again, "Of course big brother, but just because you're older doesn't mean you act it. Now be a man and make me proud! I'll be back next week." Strutting towards the door, the half demon noticed the smug twitch in her raven colored tail, "And why exactly are you leaving?" He asked, voice ringing with unhidden suspicion, she halted her getaway and turned to face him, "I've been staring at a blank canvas for weeks, I'm in dire need of some inspiration! Besides," wearing a smug smirk she continued, "you could use some responsibility for once in your life. Have fun playing boss InuYasha!" With that she slithered away, leaving the half demon in her surprisingly organized office, with a few sticky notes and a irritated twitch.

"Why do I feel like I'm being set up?

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in **_**forever **_**and this is super short, I'm sooooooo sorry! D': **

**Consider this a consolation chapter for all of you my dear readers. **

**This is the beginning of a tiny Saga called, "Office of Hell." Prepare yourselves for icy glares and fluffy fluff. Perhaps even a few pranks? Either way the fur is gonna fly and love will be violently in the air. Oh hon hon~!**

**I'll update "The Lost Princess" and "The Time Travelers Daughter" soon. If you haven't read those, I'd appreciate some feedback on them. Also on my one shot "Ballad of the Sun" could use your love, because your thoughts matter to me! **

**For any of you who love Hetalia, I have a Prussia and Germany (**_**not**_** germancest!) one-shot that could use some more love. Also I'll soon be posting a full out Hetalia story (Pirate!England and USUK) I'm so excited! **

**Thank you guys so, so, SOOOO much for your reviews, for your follows, and your favorites, I love you guys so much! If I could I would give you all hugs and a homemade pastry of your choice. (I recommend my cookies and brownies or my moms cinnamon rolls! SO YUMMY!) **

**Reviews are Love! **


	12. The Office of Hell! Day one

A/N: WOW! Took forever for me to update! I'm sorry! Oh and DICLAIMER! Do I _look_ like I own InuYasha? I didn't think so.

Office of Hell! Day one.

Kagome gave a weary sigh as she waited for the caffeine to do its job. She was exhausted; her boss had never had a sick day (Thanks to the demon immune system) so she'd never had a fill in before. Meaning Kagome had never worked with anyone else but Muse, thus leading to some late night panicking and overall loss of sleep. Pushing through the doors, she made her way to her desk, setting her things down and logging in to her computer. After printing out the schedule for the day, she gathered it and an assortment of other papers and took a deep calming breath before she braved the entrance of her boss' office.

Oh dear God.

When Kagome got an eyeful of the man sitting behind the desk she wasn't sure wither she wanted to charge him or just walk away. She put her money on the latter and turned her back on her way to the exit.

"Where do you think_ you_ are going?" The annoyingly familiar taunted.

The secretary shut her blue eyes and exhaled through her nose sharply, before plastering on a big phony smile and turning on her heel to face the devil himself.

"Well I was going to give you a schedule, but I'm afraid you are terribly lost, would you like me to escort you out of the building?" She smiled widely, but it seemed that something had caught the demon's tongue, so she opted to raise a brow at his…horribly shocked face. Whatever trance he was under suddenly broke, his face turned almost feral and he growled lowly, "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

To say that Kagome was stunned, truly was an understatement.

"Excuse me?" She was fairly certain she hadn't seen him before, well besides yesterday, but if that guy was _this_ pissed about someone walking into him, he needed some serious therapy!

"Don't play dumb with me _Kikyo_. You know damn well that I never want to see you again after the stunt you pulled! I'm surprised Muse hasn't banned you from her house let alone her workplace. So do the world a favor and get the fuck out."

Puffing out her chest indignantly Kagome marched up to the desk, "Look _Pal_, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I know for a damn fact that you have no right to barge into my workplace and accuse me for being someone I'm not! For the record my name isn't Kikyo, whoever the hell that is, my name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME!" She promptly stabbed him with her finger for every salable out of her mouth, then she suddenly grabbed his tie pulling his face close, never breaking her fire and ice glare, "learn it and love it, because my boss sure does and she'll have your head if she find out you've been harassing me. So do the world a favor and step down, because what I say goes."

(^-^)

Two things clicked into InuYasha's mind in that moment; one, this girl was defiantly not Kikyo and two, she was fucking terrifying!

However being him, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction to know that she nearly made him pee himself.

"Last time I checked I was the boss here. So you'll kindly release me before I have to hurt you and I'd rather not hurt a lady. However I'm not sure exactly what _you_ are."

The woman narrowed her eyes dangerously.

This meant war.

She tugged harshly on the red silk before sharply releasing his tie and standing up strait. "Well then, since you are in charge, you should probably look at these." She promptly slapped the stack of papers on the desk before swiftly turning to go out the door.

"Why don't you come back here and assist me then like a good secretary?" His smirk had nothing on the smug expression she wore when she turned to face him again, "Oh I would but there's an age old custom I live by called 'Ladies first' and since you ever so maturely pointed out, I'm no lady. So I figured I'd let you see the papers first and since you're so fit to be in charge, I figured you'd know everything about this job by now, so ta-ta!" With that she strutted out of the room, leaving InuYasha blinking silently in her wake. He had the sinking feeling that if Muse was here, she hold up a napkin in face that clearly read,

InuYasha: 3

Kagome: 5

Well she may have won this battle, but she better prepare herself if she wants to win the war.

A/N: *Breaks down a thick wall with a sledge hammer in hand* YES! I finally got through my writers block!

Um…hi? Wait! Before you shoot, can I just say that I'm SOOO Sorry I've left this story to rot, forgive me please! My life has been rather hectic and I kinda came to a thick wall of writers block, but I kept my promise of updating!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's more to come so sit tight! Please Review so I can get better!


	13. Some News

**Hey guess what? This isn't an update! *doges knives and tomatoes* I know, I know I've been gone forever and I'm really sorry about that and before you panic no, I'm not here to tell you that this story will be discontinued, because it won't be. However I am here to tell you that this story will be under some serious editing and some rewriting. No changing of plots or characters just some reviewing and adjustments. Once it's up again it will be complete, so look forward to that! I love you all and I'm so glad that my first InuYasha got as much love as it did. I'll see you soon!**

**-Dolly **


End file.
